jos_houtsma_gedichtenfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Meer gedichten
Schoenen die Schoenen die knarsen op het gravel in de holle schemering, en het net hangt als een dode tussen de palen. In het clubhuis staat de beheerder aan de bar, een dikke man, die met bolle ogen over zijn malt kijkt. Op de baan begint hij traag te worden, maar hij slaat nog steeds snoeiharde volleys en met de meisjes geeft hij nooit last. Het net hangt als een dode tussen de palen. De laatste auto's rijden weg van de parkeerplaats en er rinkelen fietsbellen in het vroege duister. Neem er nog een voor je de tent afsluit. Voor je je avondronde doet, met knarsende schoenen op het gravel, in de holle schemering. Het net hangt als een dode tussen de palen terwijl je door het lover naar de snelweg kijkt. Remises 2006 1. MRSA MRSA in de neus. ‘Te veel seks met varkens,’ gnuift het destructiebedrijf. De boer wordt in quarantaine gezet. 2. Cordon sanitaire En een cordon sanitaire rond alle basisscholen. Er wordt een task force gevormd. Van Gogh draait zich om in zijn graf. 3. Kombuis Vervolgens: 'Ze is er niet aan bedrogen; krijgt ze een steek in haar kombuis, ’t is ver van haar bruin oogen.' Zand er over. 4. Niemand is volmaakt En Jürgen Klinsmann? Op die neus heeft niemand hier het voorzien. We weten wel beter: ook op ons zelf is wel het een en ander aan te merken. Dan liever de wonderbaarlijke terugkeer van de cichliden: frauduleus misschien, maar daarvoor dekt de Nederlandsche Bank hemel zij dank ruimhartig alle schade. 5. Populisme Links over links treft uiterst rechts, het is een oude wijsheid. Zuchtend zitten commissies van wijzen om de haard. De jassen hangen in de gang te drogen. Druppels aan de neus – het is bitter koud – en met een glas jenever in de ogen. 6. Human interest En zo totdat de dag aanbreekt. Er valt maar zelden een stilte. Human interest - mits op één, twee of drie - dat garandeert de hoogste kijkcijfers. Met lijden is hier te lande niemand zuinig, zelfs op de bloemenmarkt kijkt iedereen tussen de ruikers heimelijk naar huilers. Remises in de betekenis van ‘overmakingen van geld, of geldswaarden.’ ‘Ze is er niet aan bedrogen’ etc.: zie het lied Te Hellevoetsluys daer staet een huys Saturn De betrouwbare geur van kunststof, en een airco die brulde als een leeuw in de vochtige hitte van Key Largo, en op het bonkige asfalt dansende wielen. Maar al voorbij, al weer eeuwen prijsgegeven aan de vergetelheid, net als jij, net als ik. Geen pelikanen boven de eilanden, geen bruine dolfijnen in een opgewonden bruisende zee. In Key West, in koloniale landhuizen, wachten de meisjes tot de regen voorbij is. Wij, kromme ruggen, natte haren, harken tuinafval bij elkaar, terwijl op straten die elkaar in de oneindigheid kruisen, auto's van onbekende merken rijden. Canto jondo Die de hele nacht door heeft gezongen in het donker van de avocadobomen, is niet de eigenaar van de sleutel van de ochtend, degene die de heuvels heeft opgeheven, degene die de kloven sloeg waarin de slangen wachten tot de dauw zich vormt. Denk aan de boer die de wijnstokken verzorgt, overdag, in de hitte van de middag, denk aan zijn stuurse vrouw, met de snor en de te korte vingers. Achter hun rug zingt de nachtegaal in de avocado. Hij heeft niet het zand gescheiden van het water, heeft niet de hemellichten aangestoken, niet de telefoondraden getekend. Hij is de uitwisser van het verschil. Hij streept de nacht door, de doorweekte ochtend, de harde heuvels, de overwoekerde dalen. Hij beëindigt de wereld, hij is de ontmaker, hij is de stem die opklinkt in de leegte. Bezoeksters in de Oude Hortus Ze kijken naar een scheve muur, die hier en daar met steenbreek is begroeid. Dit is dood in de pot, dat ziet een kind, de deuren met bladderende groene verf, kozijnen vermolmd en met kapotte ruiten, binnen stoffige cactussen. De gids begrijpt wel wat er schort, ze vestigt hun beleefde aandacht snel op de ginkoboom. 'Het is een relikwie,' zegt ze, 'uit het Carboon.' Ze pakt een blad en toont de nervatuur. 'De vruchten,' voegt ze er nuffig aan toe, 'ruiken niet fris.' Zeg maar naar hondenpoep. De dames zijn geamuseerd maar gaan er niet op in. Ze lopen snuivend weg, het pad op tussen de kornoeljes. Achter hen koestert zich het silhouet van de oranjerie, een boze mastodont, even in de recalcitrante zon. In de hoofdrol Ellen Vogel Hij steekt zijn armen uit, de notoire homoseksueel met zijn gevaarlijke lachje, en de zaal applaudisseert. En impulsief trekt ze haar linkerbeen op, o zo meisjesachtig, en stopt ze hem haar wang en haar borsten toe. Als een doos chocolaatjes. Voilà. De avond is zo veilig en zo feestelijk als krakend cellofaan. Onder de iep We were sitting, Guillemette Benet and I, under the elm, at the season when elms put forth their leaves. It was on this occasion that Guillemette Benet said to me: 'My poor friend, my poor friend, the soul is nothing but blood.' Le Roy Ladurie, Montaillou. Azalaïs Munier spreekt: 'We zaten op de bank, onder de iep, Guillemette Benet en ik. We praatten in die dagen alleen maar over wat de goede vrienden ons vertelden. En wat ze ons vertelden, brandde ons in hart en hoofd en hield ons uit de slaap. De wind waaide tussen de huizen en de vogels zongen. Wat een hard gelag, de ketterij, voor arme boerenmensen! En de iepen kwamen net in het blad. We zaten op de bank wol uit te kammen, en Guillemette Benet zei tegen me toen wij daar zaten, ik ontken het niet: “o arme meid, de ziel, alleen maar bloed!”' Bruxelles Midi Dit is de dag van de stuurse Françaises en de lachende dametjes in knalgele jassen, in Brussel, Bruxelles Midi. De dag van de koekjesblikken met glinsterende insignes, de van frisdrank en snoep uitpuilende tassen. De dag van bemodderde treinen, net binnen uit het lichtzinnige zuiden en het beledigde noorden. Sjieke dametjes, stuurse Françaises, ze zitten en wachten, ze eten wafels met slagroom, ze kijken of hun trein al wil komen. Goed, goed 1. Voor 't eerst na jaren terug bij PRV. Ze hebben er het souterrain verbouwd - bij de universiteit staan ze voor niets: een ondergrondse garage. Ik praat er wat met Kormelink en met Spans. Het blijkt dat ze iets bijverdienen, want op een gebaar van Kormelink rijdt een auto, lichtgeel, naar buiten toe. Ik denk dat het een Saab is maar bij nader toezien staat er in strak zilver TESSERO op de achterklep. ‘Een kenteken met nul-nul-nul, die kar,’ zegt Kormelink, ‘heeft hier in Nederland nog bijna niets gereden. Echt als nieuw.’ Spans lacht eerbiedig bij een achterwiel. 2. En Gerrits werkt op de bibliotheek. Ik ben geen ogenblik verbaasd. Ik moet hem even dagzeggen, maar hij is met een meisje in gesprek. Waarschijnlijk heet ze Rita. Als ik in de deur verschijn, neemt ze vlug afscheid. ‘Nee,’ zeg ik, ‘ik wil alleen maar even dagzeggen.’ Te laat, ze glipt naar buiten. Ik raak in paniek en laat de arme Gerrits in de steek. 3. Dan op de trap naar boven. Blauw velours. Kormelink vraagt me wat ik uitvoer. ‘Ik?’ Ik stotter iets. Hij lacht en zegt: ‘Ik heb hier binnenkort misschien een vrije plek.’ ‘O’, zeg ik ‘o’, en loop geërgerd weg. 4. Dit is een vreemde droom, met wortels die echt alle kanten opgaan. Boven is een deur naar rechts. Ik weet onmiddellijk dat dit de deur naar de kantine is. Maar hier is ook verbouwd. Lisette wacht me op in een bar met paars gefilterd licht. Genodigden en personeel staan door elkaar. Lisette stelt me voor aan een Arabische tolk, een meneer Mazjid. Ik zeg iets. Hij lacht ongeïnteresseerd. ‘Maar hij geeft Nederlandse les. Les, ders,’ zegt ze verduidelijkend. Achter me trekt een innemende Turkse meneer aan het touw van de blauwe luxaflex, en zegt nadrukkelijk: ‘Goed, goed.’ Een hek van melkwit zonlicht valt in het vertrek. 1973. Het Bureau Public Relations en Voorlichting van de universiteit aan de Beetsstraat in Utrecht. Witgoedochtend In memoriam patris In de ijskoude ochtend, in de witgoedochtend van Twente: de paarden dringen tegen elkaar in de dampende wei, de bomen ritselen dreigend. Wie loopt daar? Wie loopt daar over de grintweg voorbij? We verblijven ergens achter Oldenzaal in een soort kampeerboerderij. Vergeefse reis De ochtendbries verdrijft de nevel uit de weiden en statig, in rode sluiers, verheft de zon zich boven de fly-overs. O Brussel, waarom ligt u nog te slapen? Het diorama van de dag ontvouwt zich al in volle glorie. De A 1 wemelt van auto’s en op Zaventem verdringen reizigers zich om de balies of lopen haastig naar hun gate of staan vermoeid, verreisd, in het geharrewar van de bagageafhandeling. U slaapt. Lege trams rammelen door lege straten, de beelden in de Jardin Botanique poseren onbezocht op hun terrassen en het Warandepark is uitgestorven. De zon verdrijft de nevel uit de weiden, verheft zich plechtig boven de fly-overs, en wie als rebelleusen, wie als rovers, afkwamen op uw ongenaakbaarheid, begrijpen de vergeefsheid van hun reis. Ze deinzen terug en druipen af naar huis. Mei 2013, Zaventem, ’s morgens rond 5.00 uur Malaga Airport We drinken koffie op het airport terrace tussen nurkse kinderen en nonnen en bladeren verstrooid door stapels folders, die we op een balie hebben gevonden. Achter ons de vertrekhal, voor ons ruiten in witgeverfde sponningen van staal. En op de landingsbanen, kolossaal tussen koolzaad, klaprozen, bloeiend gras, steigeren Boeing, Airbus, DC-8 als onafzienbare, golvende kudden, reikhalzend uitziend, snakkend naar de slacht. De sanseveria's, die voor de ramen het groen verzorgen, blijven onbewogen en onbekommerd, onbeschaamd, op wacht. Op reis Onbeknot, onbeknopt is ons verlangen. Al direct bij het vertrek in hoger sferen, maar scherp op onze snede, reizen we van huis: Wallonië is niet geschikt en ook in de Auvergne voelen we ons te zeer thuis; in Umbrië verdriet van regenbuien over de heuvels; Apulië, ja hier begint er iets te kraken: we zien kerken en kastelen in krijtwit licht; meisjes in peplos wijzen naar de purperen zee. En ver weg vuur en vlam. Afrika slaat zijn vleugels uit. En het vrolijke Azië. De dood is daar luisterrijk, lenig, en niet duur. Schijn De tijd verstrijkt, de merels in de tuin tikken het ijzer van de avond aan met hun kleine hamers en de buren sluiten hun deuren. In de kamer maakt de realiteit weer plaats voor de schijn. Bloemen pronken in geglazuurde vazen. De televisie lekt zijn leuterpraat. Ze drinken zwarte wijn uit grote glazen. Asiel Zondag. Het regent. Urk is uitgebleekt en blak, zoals altijd. Nergens een spoor van gereformeerde baldadigheid. De straten leeg, de cafetaria's zijn uitgestorven, want de jonge knullen die doordeweeks hier soms de hele dag bierdrinken, blowen, pochen over seks met opgedirkte blonde stoten, hangen vandaag bij huis rond. Ook de dominee is thuis. Hij geeft sinds kort onderdak aan een vluchteling. Zijn vinger zoekt de Schrift af naar de plaatsen die hem ondersteunen. De bril hangt op het puntje van zijn neus terwijl zijn waterige blauwe ogen de letter onderscheiden van de geest. Achter hem, tussen keukenkastjes, is de schim zichtbaar van zijn beschermeling, die bezig is met melk en boterhammen. Buiten echt Hollands weer. Loodzware tranen biggelen langs de jaren-80-ramen. Caissière Onbewogen verdeelt ze de buit, en slaat met haar rechterhand kabbalistische codes aan op haar kasregister. We kijken schuw op de lopende band. Wanneer ben je voldaan, wrede sibille? ---- Terug naar de Hoofdpagina Verder naar Vertalingen